OC Story: Homecoming Queen
by Margot is me
Summary: There new students at HA. Jade West seems to know them. Who are they and why is Jade so nice when she is around them?
1. Chapter 1

This idea has been bugging me for a few days.

There new students at HA. Jade West seems to know them. Who are they and why is Jade so nice when she is around them?

I need one boy OC and another. The boy OC will be dating my OC in the story. The other will be one of thier friends.

My OC-

Full Name: Kya Lynn Jones

Hair Color: Auburn, curly/wavy to her shoulders

Eye Color: Olive Green

Height: 5'7

Appearance (What kind of clothes, etc): Wears mostly t-shirts, off the shoulder shirts, jeans and jean shorts. Wears purples, aquas, and maroons. Doesn't wear much jewlery or make-up.

Describe Personality: Kya is very sarcastic. Many people mistake it for her being rude. She isn't afraid to speak her mind, although she does become embarresed. She is nice to people unless they push her buttons. She doesn't have many buttons but when they are pushed its more like slammed down. She doesn't like to give away many details about her emotions, she generally jokes to push the attention away. She feels acting is an escape from life.

Family Member: Sister: Nellie, 15

Talent: Singing

Hobbies: Playing piano, because she does not play that often she considers it a hobbie.

Application-

Full Name:

Hair Color:

Eye Color:

Height:

Appearance (What kind of clothes, etc):

Decscribe Personality:

Family Member:

Talent:

Hobbies:

Please submit your OCs. If I pick your OC please expect me to ask a question or two.

PS: It will be thier senior year.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I know that I just put this out there, but I found the two characters that fit my story perfectly. I loved all of the characters, I may even try to use a few of them.

Full Name: Kevin Brent Crenshaw

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: blue

Height: 6ft1

Appearance (What kind of clothes, etc):Jeans, button up tees, vans, some times just basketball shorts and a vneck. He's a mix of casual and cute

Decscribe Personality: Kevin is a kick back kind of kid. He likes for things to go smoothly, but knowing his girlfriend, he us usually taken on a strange adventure. He is not very controlling and isn't filled to the brim with pride. Kevin is sweet and understanding to everyone and never jumps to the gun to blame. But if you hurt Kya or any other of his friends...'the fists are comin out to play. He hates when people take advantage of those he cares for. He will do anything for his friends and really doesn't care about the strange looks that he's going to get. Not much of a judgemental kind of guy. He just wants to hang out, hold his girl and everything to be peaceful.

Family Member: Tray Crenshaw is his dad, Mari Crenshaw is his mother, and Frankie Crenshaw is his younger brother

Talent: Kevin acts and writing scripts for plays.

Hobbies: Writing, basketball, running, hanging with the GF, looking for acting jobs, chilling with friends

Full Name: Nicolette Jamie Zale

Hair Color: Platnium Blonde

Eye Color: Green

Height: 5'7"

Appearance (What kind of clothes, etc): Example1- Grey vneck, black skinny jeans, combat boots, leather jacket

2- White shorts, blue tank top, white vans

Decscribe Personality: Nikki (that's what she's called) is a free spirit who uses sarcasim like she breathes air. She is the exact opposite of Kya, except the sarcasm part, but they seem to balance each other out. Nikki is calm and doesn't get angry very easily, she likes to make people laugh. She is usually the one who diffuses tension between her friends. She acts like the big sister during fights and never fails to calm everyone down. Nikki sighs a lot and rolls her eyes at Kya's antics but loves her like a sister anyways. Nikki is very social and can tell when someone is upset. She is a very reasonable person and is a great mediator. But there is only one time where Nikki can get irritable. See she loves her sleep, tanning on the beach and being lazy so if you awaken her from sleeping... Sorry my friend, you're a gonner.

Family Member: Derikk Zale (dad)

Paul Zale (brother- age 20)

Reed Zale (brother age 13)

Talent: Dancer. She does ballet, contemporary, and hiphop

Hobbies:Dancing, running, surfing, Sleeping, Breaking up fights,

Full Name: Kya Lynn Jones

Hair Color: Auburn, curly/wavy to her shoulders

Eye Color: Olive Green

Height: 5'7

Appearance (What kind of clothes, etc): Wears mostly t-shirts, off the shoulder shirts, jeans and jean shorts. Wears purples, aquas, and maroons. Doesn't wear much jewlery or make-up.

Describe Personality: Kya is very sarcastic. Many people mistake it for her being rude. She isn't afraid to speak her mind, although she does become embarresed. She is nice to people unless they push her buttons. She doesn't have many buttons but when they are pushed its more like slammed down. She doesn't like to give away many details about her emotions, she generally jokes to push the attention away. She feels acting is an escape from life.

Family Member: Sister: Nellie, 15

Talent: Singing

Hobbies: Playing piano, because she does not play that often she considers it a hobbie.

Put-Up-Or-Shut-Up: I love your character. One question: What hair style does he have? Is it cut short, kinda shaggy?

MusicNinja1010: Your character is amasing. The fact that it seems like the two already know each other is amasing. One question: What hair style she have? Is it long, does she wear it down, up?

To both of you: How does your character interact with Jade? You went to school together before HA.

Thanks to all that entered. Congradulations on the two that I picked.


	3. Chapter 3: Queen Bee

Kya's POV:

Senior year. You are supposed to be on top, rule the school. I would if I were at my old school. I will once everyone realised that I am a force that doesn't dwindle.

I just moved back to Hollywood. Turns out, things aren't the same here. I am at a new school. Hollywood Arts. Everything is different, but that's okay so am I.

I just finished decorating my locker when I look over and see a guy arguing with some girl. To bad for him, and her I guess. I closed my locker and look back. Those same to people are now sucking face. Great, this school will have lots of that. Just what I need.

That girl looks familiar. Where do I know her from. I haven't been in Hollywood in at least three years longer than a month at a time. Where do I know her from.

I am snapped out of my thoughts when I feel a familiar pair of arms wrap around my waist.

"Hey."

"Kevin. I can't think with your arms around me." Kevin is my boyfriend. He is amasing, I just need to figure out who that girl is and where I know her from.

"What about?"

"That girl over there- she look familiar to you?" Kevin looked up.

"Kinda, but at the same time not really. Why?"

"She looks familiar. Let's go talk to her." I said this already walking away.

Kevin grabbed my hand, I just continued walking. I stopped right in front of her. Damn did she look familiar. Wait I do know who she is.

"Jadelyn West?"

She looked at me like I was crazy then she spoke.

"Kya Lynn?"

"Wow. Who would have thought that the first person I see is you? I go by Kya now actually."

"I'm obviously not the first person." She said looking at Kevin. "I go by Jade now. What are you doing at HA?"

"Came back home. Needed a new school, here I am."

"Ah, you gonna try to be queen bee here?"

"Course not. At least not until second semester. You gonna introduce me to your... uh friend." I said smirking.

Jade turned her head to the guy at her side.

"Oh, that's my boyfriend, Beck. I guess you and Kevin finally got together."

"Nope, we just go make out and go on dates for the fun of it."

"Kya, you just got back no need to be grumpy." Kevin said from my side.

"I am not grumpy. Can't I share a pleasent conversation with Jade here?" I said looking at him.

"Yeah. By the way, nice to see you again Jade. Yes, we are dating." He looked back at Jade.

"Oh, well, it was only a matter of time. You guys know amyone else here?" Jade said. That Beck guy sure didn't say much. I guess he is used to Jade.

"Yea, we know-" I was cut off by Nikki, my best friend, as she turned the corner.

"Me. Nice to see you Jadelyn."

"Nicolette, nice to see you too. Jade, not Jadelyn."

"Nikki, not Nicolette. I didn't know you go here."

"Since the ninth grade." Jade said looking at Nikki.

"This is where you dissapeared to?" Nikki said gaping.

"I didn't dissapear. You just never knew where to find me."

Beck, apparently having had enough confusion, finally spoke up. "So I take it you four know each other."

"Babe, keep up. Of course I know them." Jade said rolling her eyes at Beck.

"Care to introduce me. You know formally."

"Fine. Beck this is Kya, Nikki, and Kevin. Kevin, Nikki, Kya- this is Beck."

"Nice to meet you." We all muttered at once.

Jade looked like she did before I left, only difference is her hair color and the streaks. Then again the only difference I have from before I left to now is my hieght and all that comes with it, curves. Nikki hasn't changed that mush either, she started wearing her hair up. Kevin, well he started dating me, what can I say, he's a simple guy.

"What class do ya'll have next?" Jade said looking at us.

"Acting."

"Acting."

"Dance."

Leave it to Nikki to be the one to not have a class with anyone.

"Well, I have acting next so you two can come with me. Beck, do you know anybody that can show Nikki to class?"

"Isn't Cat doing dance this semester?" Beck said looking at Jade.

"Oh yea. Nikki, my friend Cat will show you the way... CAT!" Jade screamed as a girl with bright red hair walked by.

"Oh, Jade. Hi. Beck, hi. Jade who are your friends?" Cat said.

"Cat, these are my friends Kya, Nikki, and Kevin. Can you show Nikki to her dance class?"

"Of course. Nikki ryhmes with... I don't know. So you are a dancer?" Cat said looking at Nikki.

"No, I just dance so that people will laugh at me. My true talent is breathing fire." Nikki said.

"If you can't dance, then why are you in a dance class. Do you really breath fire? That would be so cool." Cat said.

"Cat, I told you. Regular people use sarcasm. Keep in mind that Nikki and Kya use it just like they breath air. Come on we have to go to class." Jade said, as she started walking pulling Beck with her.

I pulled Kevin with me.

First day of school and I already ran into someone to help me get back to ruling the school. This should be fun.

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update sooner. Please tell me if this was good or bad. If you liked it in first person, or not, please tell me. Normally I write in third person but when I wrote this it was in first person Kya's POV. Please review.**

**MusicNinja1010 and Put-Up-Or-Shut-Up: If I got your characters wrong in any way, please let me know. I want to do these two amasing characters justice.**

**Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4: Butterfly

Kya's POV:

"Kya, I thought you were a singer." Jade said. Acting class hasn't started yet because the teacher is late.

"I still am. Kevin here made me try out for some musical freshman year. Acting was an escape. I loved the feeling of being someone else, so I do both now. My main focus is singing though." I said.

Jade snorted.

"What?" I said. That was offending.

"You sound like Beck. Do you let the character become a part of you, too?" Jade said laughing.

I looked at Beck. He didn't look offended, ust amused.

"Jade, you might not wanna do that." Kevin said. Great now everyone will ask questions.

"Why not? Kya tells me everything." Jade said back to serious.

"Jade, the character does become a part of, but only on stage. I like acting, but it is only temporary. Once you leave that stage you are back in life. Acting isn't my main focus because of that. You can sing all day and night. You can escape there too. Just so you know, I never tell anyone everything. Not een you anymore."

"Kya, what's wrong? Kevin what happened to my friend that didn't let anything keep her from smiling?" Jade was worried now. I knew she woudn't give up.

"Life happened to me Jade. You came here. Nikki, Kevin, and I, we stayed. I left because of life. I came back, but still moved. Nothing's wrong." I said putting on a fake smile.

"Babe, you don't have to keep talking." Kevin whispered in my ear.

I nodded my head.

"So Beck. You escape when you too, or are you just deep?" I said.

"Well, I let the character become a part of me. I put my all into a performance. Jade does the same, she just doesn't admit it." Beck said smiling.

"I thought Jade, you were-"

"Kya, I don't do that anymore. You know what happened. That is why Nikki is alone in that class, or wait does she not do that anymore either." Jade interupted me.

"No she stopped when she started dancing. Jade, does he not know about it?"

"No, no one here does."

Jade used to draw. She was the most amasing artist. One year everything she had worked on was burnt. Someone set the art studio at school on fire. She and Nikki were the only ones who used it. What no one other than Jade and I know is that In that fire was a clean sheet of paper with the words _Give up nothing will come, that is why it is all burnt now. It would have ended this way without me._ Jade never drew after that.

"I won't tell them, but hey deserve to know. You were fantastic." I said looking in her eyes. I knew she was remembering that fire.

"Kya, even if I wanted to tell them, I wouldn't be able to prove it. I can't." Jade was showing her soft side.

"I know it hurts to think about that, but you were, and I bet you still are, amasing. At least tell Beck." I pleaded.

Jade shook her head. Kevin knew what we were talking about so he wasn't too confused. Beck, on the other hand, had no clue what we were talking about. He looked at Jade, worry washed over his face. She no longer had a blank face, it was covered in fear.

"Jade, he deserves to know. I can't be the one to tell him. You have to. I still have all the proof you need."

"You, you kept after years?" Jade said looking at me.

"Yes, now Jade, tell him. I'm sure he will understand, and if not- Beck I will kill you." I said the last part looking at him. I smiled.

"I used to draw." I barely heard it. Jade whispered with her head down.

"What?" Beck, you are seriously dumb.

"The most amasing things you will ever see." Kevin said before I could make any sarcastic remark.

Beck looked at Jade. I guess she never acted like this around him, or even hinted that she could draw.

I reached in my bag and pulled out one picture I knew would make Jade smile. It was the last picture she had drawn before the fire. I know keeping it with me is wierd, but it reminds of when everything was great; before life happened and ruined everything. It was a butterfly, what made it special was that Jade had drawn it in black and white. You could see every pencil mark. The butterfly was coming out of its cocoon.

"Here Jade. You remember this one?" I said handing her the drawing.

When she saw it her head shot up. Beck was still gaping at its beauty.

"This is the one I made for your birthday because I forgot to give you a present. Why do you still have this?"

"Jade, you don't realise that I kept every drawing. I keep this one with me because of the beauty. When you gave it to me life hadn't happened yet, at least not like it did afterward. In this picture, the catepillar live part of its life but the hardest part is depicted. After this life keeps going, the picture reminds me that I need to move on."

"Kya, please tell me what happened. When you talk like that you aren't being you. Tell me what's wrong." Jade pleaded, picture forgotten.

"Jade, only one person knows what happened, other that me. I am not going to relive the worst part of my life just so you understand. Please understand that."

Jade looked at Kevin. "Please tell me what happened to her."

"Jade. I wish I could. She doesn't want anyone to know. I couldn't do that to her. She has to tell you on her own." Kevin said. I could tell it was hurting him, but no one could know.

"Good morning class, sorry I'm late. Take your seats. We have two students that didn't go here last year. Come up on stage Kya Jones and Kevin Crenshaw." The teacher said. He looked like a hobo.

Kevin and I walked up on stage. I didn't hold his hand or let him put his arm around me.

"Okay, now today we will be doing something different. I noticed when I walked in that you two were talking to Jade West. Is that correct." The teacher said looking at us.

"Yes what does that have to do with class?" I said.

"How do you know her?" The teacher said.

"Its this thing called having friends. You should try it sometimes." I said back. I really didn't want people asking to many questions.

"Sikowitz, quit butting in on my personal life. They are friends, anything other than that you don't need to know." Jade said from her seat in the back.

"Well, I can see how you two are friends. Today class we will get to know the new students. We will play 20 questions. Each student may ask one question to each of these two. 20 total. GO!"

I didn't like the sound of this.

"How long have you know Jade? Each of you answer." One kid shouted from the back. He had an afro and big glasses.

"We have both know Jade since we were little kids." Kevin anwered. I just nodded.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Some creepy kid asked.

"Yes."

"Who is he?" Some other guy asked.

"Me." Kevin answered.

"Where did you go before here? Both answer."

"I went to Sherwood." Kevin answered.

"I went to a school in New York. Curtis." I said.

"Wait you went to Sherwood? Do you remember me?" Some skinny girl with brown hair said.

"Yes I went to Sherwood. Hey Tori." Kevin siad, not smiling.

"How do you know Tori?" Jade asked.

"She was kind of my best friend's girlfriend for a while. We never really talked much." Kevin said.

"Kya did you know her too?" Jade said.

"No."

"Is your hair naturally that color or did you dye it?" Some girl asked.

"Its natrual."

"What are your talents? Both answer." Some guy with dreads asked.

"I sing and act." I answered.

"I act and write." Kevin said.

"If you sing then you have to play an instrument. What do you play?"

"I play piano." I said.

"Any other instruments?"

"I tried to learn guitar."

"Why didn't you learn?"

"My wrist was broken."

Jade leaned over to Beck.

"What happened to your wrist?" Beck asked.

"I don't know." I said looking at the ground.

Jade whispered to Beck again.

"Kevin what happened to Kya's wrist?" Beck said.

"I don't know. Obviously. Jade quit it." Kevin sounded scary.

"Who is the more possesive in the relationship?"

"Me. I am." Kevin said.

"How did you get in?"

"We auditioned." I said.

20 questions was over. Thankfully this class was too.

**A/N: Please review. I'm really not sure how I feel about this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5: Changes

Kya's POV:

Jade lead us into the hallway. We had a few minutes between class.

"So where do we go now?" I said looking around.

"Nowhere yet. Kya, you have to tell me something. I haven't seen you in forever and now that I do... You aren't the same." Jade said looking at me.

"Niether are you." I say looking at Beck, her hair, and peircings.

"Kya that isn't fair. I dyed my hair, put in a few extensions, and got a boyfriend. You aren't even acting like the same person. Tell me what happened." Jade pleaded.

"I got a boyfriend. I broke two bones in my wrist. I moved to New York. My life got to be to much for me to handle. I changed, but I'm still the same person." I said looking straight into her eyes. They held nothing but concern.

"Kya... will you at least explain the broken wrist. I deserve that much." Jade said.

"The bell is about to ring..."

"Forget about the bell! Boys go to class. Beck show him the way." Jade said. The guys just walked away. Kevin giving me a sympatetic look.

"Jade..."

"Kya, you will tell me right now what happened to your wrist."

"Fine. You want to know the truth? Early freshman year, I had just auditioned for that musical. I had a lot of things happen to me. Things that even Kevin doesn't know about, not comepletely. One day, I was walking home after rehersal. I blacked out. When I woke up, my wrist was broken."

"You blacked out? Kya... I don't know what to say. Is that all that happened?" Jade said paniced.

"Well let's see. I will just suddenly remember what happened while I was out cold. Jade I have no clue what kind of things happened to me."

"Sorry. Please tell me that that was the only time you blacked out."

"Fine... That was the only time I blacked out. At least the only time that a bone was broken."

"Does this happen regularly?"

"Not anymore."

"Not anymore? Kya-"

"I'm not talking about this anymore. You are lucky to know what you do. I only tell people I trust these things."

"Are you saying that you do or you don't trust me?"

"Oh, I do. The thing is that you weren't there to see me change. You'll never get it."

"I'm glad you still trust me, but just because I wasn't there doesn't mean that I wouldn't understand."

"When is lunch?"

"We have early lunch, so next. Why?"

"I'll sit down with you and Nikki and Kevin. I will explain until I can't. After that you have to wait until I am ready to speak again. You can't interupt."

Jade nodded.

"Beck isn't allowed to know either. I don't know him well enough yet."

Once again, she nodded.

...

Nikki sat down next to me with a smile on her face.

"What?" I said.

"You will never guess what happened to me." She said. She didn't sound excited, but not annoyed either.

"What?"

"Okay so on my way here, I wasn't really paying attention, I ran into this cute guy."

"That is not something worth mentioning. At least not now."

"Yes it is. He said 'New girl. Do you know Kya Jones?' so I said yes. He said 'Girl's boyfriend, broke her wrist. Both are saying that they don't know what happened, but you can tell by the way he got mad that he did it.' Can you believe that?"

"Kevin would never hurt me. When did you turn into someone that gossips anyway?"

"I have my overly girly moments, not many, but I still have them. What are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing. I am not getting involved. People will ask question about my past that I don't want to answer. It isn't true anyways."

"Hey guys." Jade said walking up with a cup of coffe.

"Hi."

"Kya are you going to explain now?" Jade said looking at me expectantly.

"Yea. When Kevin gets here."

"What are you explaining?" Nikki said looking at me.

"I'm explaining me. Why I changed? What happened to me? I figured, she wouldn't stop asking, why not? You deserve to know too Nikki. You were there the entire time, but I never told you anything."

Kevin sat down next to me then. Jade looked at me as if to say 'talk'.

"Okay where do you want me to start?"

**A/N: Sorry for the late-ish update. Sorry that this chapter was short. Next chapter will be mostly about the past. What ahppened, but there will also be a part that explains how close Jade, Kya, and Nikki are. Please review. I am reluctant to update when the onnly person to review is my best friend. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.**


	6. Chapter 6: Stress

Kya's POV:

"When you left without a word to anyone. I had lost one of my best friends. If anything we were the closest. I started to get closer with Nikki. Kevin asked me if I wanted to go see a movie. I said yes without knowing it was a date." I took a breath.

"I know I agreed not to interupt, but you know that isn't what I want to hear. I want to know what happened to make you change." Jade said.

"Fine. Summer between eigth and ninth grade. I was in a car crash. My whole family was. The only ones that survived were me and Nellie, my sister. I had hit my head. I started... I don't really know what. I would black out all the time. I would be on a date, black out and not remember the movie. I would black out during school and get yelled at by teachers. Doctors said it was because of stress." I stopped and looked at Jade. She looked like I had just told her that I was the living dead.

"Nikki told me that a good way to relax, at least for me, was singing. So that is when I started to really get into singing. Nellie and I lived with my aunt, only problem my aunt hated me. I applied to Curtis durring the second quarter. I got my acceptance letter in the mail. My aunt was more than happy to send me... What? I can tell you are dying to ask a question?" I said when I saw the look on Jade's face.

"What kind of school is Curtis? How did you know about it?" Jade said.

"Oh, its a music school. Mostly singing and instraments. I got in because I could sing and play piano. They saw potential in me. While I was there I started to black out again. The school was worried about me. I explained what was wrong, like what happened. Not fully but enough. They said that whenever I got too stressed out I could come back to California. I could never stay longer than a month at a time. Even durring summer. They didn't want me to leave the school. They thought that it was good for me to stay. I was popular because of my talent. I only had one real friend. She was nice, but I missed my friends and boyfriend. I missed Nellie too. So school year I told the people at Curtis that I was going back home. They asked me to stay for the summer. I agreed to stay so that I could get arangements, for school, home, and Nellie. I came back last week. I made arangements with this school while still at Curtis. They let me in without an audition, because I had auditioned for Curtis. I had told Kevin about wanting to go here. He told Nikki and the two of them auditioned. Jade I don't know when I changed. I think it was everthing combined that made me the way I am now. I'm sorry that I'm not the same as I was before. I have been trying to move on. My problem is I don't know how." I said looking at them.

Jade didn't say anything. She got up walked over to me, pulled me up from my seat. What she did surprised me, she wrapped her arms around me in a hug. Jade was never one to give hugs, I wasn't much of one either. I hugged her back. She pulled back.

"I am so sorry. I wish I could have been there for you. I want to help you. I help you move on." Jade said.

No One's POV:

Beck sat at his regular table with his friends. He would constantly look over to Jade sitting with her old friends. He couldn't see Jade's face, but he could see Kya talking. She looked like she was reliving that hard part in her life. He looked up again and Jade was hugging Kya.

"Beck, why is Jade sitting with the new kids?" Robbie asked.

"They are her friends from before she came here. Kya, the girl with curly hair, something happened to her. I guess she changed or something. Jade seemed really worried about her. I think that, mabye, Kya just told Jade what happened." Beck said.

"Okay, why does Jade care? When one of us have something bad happen the most she does is say to toughen up. What makes them so speacil?" Tori said.

"Tori, you don't understand. I don't even understand. They know things about Jade that she has never told anyone. Not even me. I think that they are closer than any of us will ever be. They know things about Jade that even I don't." Beck said.

"Beck, you make it sound like something bad happened Jade before she came here." Andre said.

"I think something did. She... is someone different when she is around them. Like she is when its just me and her. She shows her soft side. I want to know why." Beck said getting up from the table.

**A/N: What happened to Kya is something that happened to a friend of mine. Please review. Thank you to all that reviewed.**


	7. Chapter 7: Fiesty

Kya's POV:

"Thanks Jade. I hope I can move on. Nikki and Kevin have been trying to help. I get distracted, but that's it." I said sitting back down.

"Kya, do you mind if I go and get Beck? I can feel him staring. I know he wants to talk to me." Jade said.

"Wow, I didn't think you would care. I know you're dating him, but this is different. Sure go get him. Don't expect me to tell him anything though." I said.

No One's POV:

Jade walked over to Beck.

"Hey babe. You want to come sit with me over there?" Jade said standing behind Beck.

"Hey. Did you talk to Kya?" Beck said.

"Yeah. I understand now. I hope I can help her. So you coming or what?" Jade said turning to leave.

"Jade why do you care so much about them?" Tori said.

"Because they are my friends. We have been through things you just wouldn't understand. Beck are you coming?" Jade said.

"Yeah. Tori, I told you that none of us understand fully yet. Leave it alone." Beck got up and walked with Jade to the other table.

Kya's POV:

Beck sat down next to Jade with his arm wrapped around her.

"So Kya, are you and Jade better now?" Beck said looking at me.

"Yeah. We are, I'm not much better though." I said looking down.

"Kya, Beck might be able to help you. If not I will be sure to make up for it." Jade said looking at me.

"Jade, I don't think that I could. No offence, but I don't know Beck well. I just met him. I know he must be nice if you trust him, but I would need to know him better." I said.

"Kya, I can understand that you don't trust me yet. I don't know what happened to you. I won't push you into telling me, but whatever it is that Jade is going to do I'll help." Beck said.

"Okay. I have an idea. To get to kow you, we play 20 questions. Like in class. The thing that will make it different is; we aren't limited to 20 questions. You also have to answer them all." I said looking at him.

"Wait, you played 20 questions in your acting class?" Nikki said looking at all of us.

"Yeah, we did. So, Beck, how did you and Jade start dating?" I said.

"I asked her out for coffee. What made it difficult is that she said no quite a few times. She eventually gave in." Beck said.

"Well I can see that. With the hair, good looks, and clothes you look like someone that would brake her heart the second she gave it to you. Have you two ever broken up?" Nikki said with a laugh.

Beck looked down. "Yep. Jade broke up with me for about a week. She was mad that I was friends with Alyssa Vaughn. To get me back, she got me a dog. The dog then mauled my dad. That lead to us getting back together. She even asked Tori for help."

"Wait. Tori? She didn't seem like someone Jade would get along with." Kevin said.

"She doesn't, not really." Beck said.

"I have good reason not to like Tori." Jade said deffensively.

"What reason do you have not to like this Tori person? Who is she anyway?" Nikki said.

"Tori Vega. She went to Sherwood. She got in without an audition. Her first day here she spilt coffee on Beck and them rubbed him. Her second day here she kissed him. She gets all the lead roles. She ruined one of my performances. Not to mention the fact she got us all arrested, in a foriegn country no less."

"Jade, she got in because she is talented. Even you have said that. The coffee was an accident. It was a stage kiss. And in that prison you got to bad talk a man lady." Beck said only looking at Jade.

"Fine she has talent. Maybe the coffee was an accident, but that stage kiss could have been avoided. You were the one that agreed. It was in improv class. All you had to say was let's not. I would have rathered gone to Cancoon. That was a horrible vacation." Jade snapped.

"Okay guys. You have obviously had all these arguments before. There is no need to start them again. Tori Vega? Kevin, isn't that the girl Danny dated?" Nikki said. She has always been good at avoiding arguement.

"Yeah. She goes here now. Isn't that great?" Kevin said using sarcasm. He rarely uses sarcasm, I'm rubbing off on him.

"Oh yes. She was always the life of the party. What the hell is she doing here? She never even went near a stage before." Nikki said turning to Beck and Jade. I noticed the heavy sarcasm in her voice.

"She filled in for her sister in the big showcase. Nikki, you make it seem like you don't like Tori." Jade said with a smirk.

"Its not that I don't like her. Let's just say that Danny and I were great friends, then he met Tori." Nikki said looking at Jade. Guess 20 questions is over.

Jade turned around. "TORI."

Great this won't end well. Nikki is normally one to stop fights not start them. Tori walked up and saw all of us.

"Hey guys. Oh my god. Hey Nikki!" Tori said sitting down.

"Hi." Nikki said faking kindness.

"I didn't know that you go here too." Tori said.

"Of course you didn't. I didn't tell you." Nikki responded.

"Wow. Tori you make it seem like you two were best friends." Jade said laughing.

"Well, Danny introduced us. We were great friends for a while. Then I broke up with Danny. We haven't talked much since." Tori said.

"Oh yeah. We were great friends. Danny was about to start dating me, then he met Tori. Danny said that he was sorry because that makes it so much better. When Tori broke up with him, Danny was fine. He was a little upset at first. I comforted him. He went on a few dates with me. All he talked about was Tori. Isn't that great?" Nikki said. She was being sarcastic the entire time, but I could hear the underlying hurt.

Tori looked a little embarassed to be sitting here.

"Tori, do you want to know what I found out? He started to date someone new. She was great. By the time we, Kevin and I, were going to meet her. She broke up with him for kissing _you._ He really liked that girl. He kept blaming himself. I did too, but I also blamed you. So, who's boyfriend did you kiss?" Once again Nikki had her sarcasm going on full force.

Jade laughed. Beck looked away, probably trying to hide a laugh as well. Tori looked even more uncomfortable.

"Nikki, may I say? I love the fiesty side of you. I didn't see it often. You know the person she kissed. I will give you one guess. I will also give you a hint. I sent you with her to dance class this morning." Jade said laughing. Oh no.

"Cat? You have got to be kidding me. Now I know that he had a right to be upset. I will blame the both of you. I'm going to class. Kya, Kevin, you two coming?" Nikki said getting up.

I could tell that Nikki felt bad for Cat. I could also tell that when she and Tori went to school together before, Nikki wasn't her biggest fan. Now to stop the fight-type-thing that was going on, she was walking away.

"Nikki, we don't know where to go." Kevin said looking at her.

"Jade. Beck. Do you two want to come with us?" Nikki said looking at them, ignoring Kevin.

Jade smirked and stood up, Beck's hand connected to hers. Nikki grabbed my bag, as well as her own and Kevin's, and walked away. Jade turned to me and laughed.

"Jade, how did you rub off your temper... in half a day?" I said laughing.

"Don't know, but I like Nikki with a temper. She should have that temper more often." Jade said. We started walking to the building.

"Well I have witnessed her temper once. It ended with her dancing until she sprained her ankle. Can we go find her?" I said.

"Yeah. If things like this keep happening, this will be a great senior year." Jade said laughing.

I couldn't agree more.

**A/N: I covered a lot of things in this chapter. I hope you liked it. Please review. Thank you to the two that you reviewed.**


	8. Chapter 8: Expression

Kya's POV:

"Where could she go? We have only had two classes." I said as we walked into the building.

"Well then that is where we will look. You said she dances when she is mad. I say we go look in the dance studios." Jade said.

"Fine let's go. How many dance studios are there?" I said.

Jade looked around. "I don't know there must be 15. I have only taken a dance class once. We should probably look in the ones around her classroom."

We walked down the hall. I could hear music playing. It was hip hop music. That meant that it was Nikki. The last time she was mad she danced hip hop so that she could do agressive moves. We walked into the room the music was coming from. Sure enough there was Nikki.

The music was pumped way too loud, we could barely hear ourselves think. The studio was warm and we were hit with a wave of odor. Honestly all dance studios smell awful.

Nikki was hitting every move with precision but her mind was somewhere else. Her blonde hair was flying all around her face, and sweat covered almost every inch of her body. Her eyes flashed from closed to open while she stared blankly at the mirror. She flipped forward into a one handed handstand then fell into a right side floor sweep and continued to do backflips towards the back wall of the studio and then fell into a floor sweep. She jumped back up and started intricate hand and leg movements, still no life in her eyes...

"If we try to stop her... she'll just hurt herself. We need to turn down the music." I said to Kevin.

"I'll go turn it down. She has to stop doing this. I told you about all the times that she would do this when we went to Sherwood. Right?" Kevin said. He sounded agravated. I nodded.

Apparently, Nikki would dance a lot when I was away. She would never start a fight first. She would just take out her agravation.

Kevin walked up to Nikki's PearPod plugged into the wall. He started to lower the volume when all of a sudden we heard Nikki's voice.

"Kevin if you turn down that music... I will... just don't turn it down! Let me dance. You get to write. Kya gets to sing. I don't know what Beck and Jade do, but all of you get to express yourselves. Let me." At this point Nikki had stopped dancing and was panting.

Beck walked up to Nikki and wrapped his arms around her from the back. Nikki started to squirm.

"Beck. Let. Me. Go. Jade tell your boyfriend to kindly let go of me." Nikki said. Something had gotten into her today. She was on edge.

"I told him to do that. I don't want to see you get hurt. Its true that all of us get to express ourselves in ways that won't hurt us. If you hurt yourself now, you will have no reason to be at this school. You should be able to dance, express yourself. Why don't you try doing something other than hip hop. You'll hurt yourself that way. Do ballet or jazz." Jade said looking at Nikki with worried eyes.

"I like to do hip hop when I am mad. Let go of me." Nikki said looking at Beck.

Beck looked at Jade who nodded. He let go and walked back over Jade. Nikki sighed and went to her bag. She started to go through her things.

"Anyone have a spare change of clothes. I didn't think I would need them today." Nikki said. I could tell that she had given up.

"I have a black tank top. You might not want it though. It has been in my locker since freshman year. Its clean, but it is probably to small for you." Jade said.

"I don't care I need a new shirt. Kya do you have something I could put over it?" Nikki said looking at me.

"No. I didn't know that I would need a change of clothes for the first day. It wasn't on the supplies list." I said smirking at Nikki.

"Haha. Anyone have anything that I can wear?" Nikki looked around like a shirt would just appear.

"I have a flannel shirt in my locker. I normally have two, but Jade took one this morning. You could use that." Beck said.

"Fine. I'll wear those. At least my pants are black. My clothes will match." Nikki said.

"You two each give her your clothes. Wow that sounds wrong. Class is about to start. Can we go now?" Kevin laughed.

I laughed as Kevin exited the room. I guess he has had enough of the drama.

...

"Nikki do you mind answering a few questions?" I asked as Nikki and I walked to my car. The school day ended without much more drama.

"No, I don't mind. We're best friends. What do you want to know?" Nikki said getting in.

"What got into you today. You snapped at Tori. I know you don't like her but that wasn't like you."

"Don't go to our house. Jade said to go to Beck's so that all of us can catch up. Just follow Beck's car. I don't know what got into me. She always said that we were best friends, we weren't. Seeing her today and then finding out that she had done that to Cat... I just snapped. I was surprised that I could get like that. I doesn't happen often. Normally I just dance until I feel better." Nikki said.

I followed Beck to his house, Kevin behind me. The car was quiet except for the radio. Turns out he lives in a RV parked in the driveway, cool. Jade got out of Beck's car and walked into the RV like she lived there. Knowing her parents she was probably here more than home anyway.

"So, how was your first day at HA?" Jade asked sitting down on the bed next to Beck.

"Eventful." I said sitting in between Nikki and Kevin.

Jade scoffed. "That is true, but I meant how do you like the school?"

"Oh, its nice. Nothing like our old school." Kevin said looking at me and Jade.

"Well... nothing can match that. Hollywood is nice though. Different." Nikki butt in.

"Wait... You didn't go to school in Hollywood?" Beck said, right he didn't know.

"No. We went to school in Beverly Hills. Actually we lived there. Its a coincedence that we all moved to Hollywood." Jade said looking up at Beck.

"Wow. Okay what else do I need to know about your past?" Beck said looking at all of us.

"Its a long story. I don't think you want to hear it all." Jade said looking at him.

He looked straight at her and said, "I do."

"Well. Jade do you want to start?" I said laughing. This was going to take a while.

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. I got sick and then school started. This chapter was a long one hopefully that makes up for it. The paragraph that describes Nikki dancing was written by MusicNinja1010. I only changed a few words so that it was the correct tense and POV. Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9: Past Life

Kya's POV:

"Yes. I would love to start. Is it cool if I start with how you and I met?" Jade said looking at me.

"Well that is where the story starts." I said sarcasticly.

"Kya and I met during the summer before... first grade. She looks a lot like she does now. The only differences are that then her boobs and ass weren't there and she a more reddish tint to her hair." Jade said smirking at me.

"The only difference about Jade is that she wore... What was it, pink?" I said smirking right back.

Beck snorted. "Jade wear pink?"

"Yes. I wore pink. Kya seems to forget that my boobs and ass weren't there before either." Jade says looking at Beck and then me.

"Okay so fine we both had the bodies of first graders. That's natural. Now continue." I said.

"Fine. We lived across the street from one another. Kya wore the same kind of clothes then as now. The cut on her shirt was strictly T-shirt though. Yes I wore pink. I grew out of that. Nothing important happens until that, so I'm going to skip forward to late fourth grade. That is when my parents divorced, cat died, and... was first..." Jade took a shuddering breath.

"Jade, I know its hard. It happened to me too. A simple word with a haunting meaning. Do you want me to tell him?" I said looking in her eyes. We were both secretive about our pasts.

"No, I'm going to. And when I was first... harassed.-" Jade said.

"Jade, you're making it sound like we were beat up. That isn't what happened. If we are going to tell Beck our past, you need to tell the whole truth. Kevin and Nikki barely know what happened. Just say it." I said. I could see the hurt in her eyes. She was reliving it.

"Fine. At the end of fourth grade, on our way home from school one day, Kya and I were dragged into a dark alley. The men then proceeded to touch us, where closes should have been." Jade's head fell. "When they were done they told us that if we didn't pass that alley on our way home the nest day... they would find us and kill us. That happened every day for a month. I started wearing black. Kya barely spoke to anyone." Jade had silent tears rolling down her face, as did I.

Beck looked like... I don't even know how to describe it.

"Did it stop?" Beck said. I could hear the saddness in his voice. Jade couldn't find hers, so I answered.

"It stopped when school ended. We stopped passing that alley. We went to a different middle school. There we met Nikki and Kevin. The friendship was a cold one for a while. We then relised that they wouldn't hurt us, so we openned up. Just a little." I said.

"They didn't talk to Kevin and I more than a sentence a day until the third month of school. After that, Jade started to draw in art class and Kya started to sing. They both got so into it that the only way you could stop them was by taking away the supplies or covering thier mouth." Nikki but in.

"By sixth grade, we acted like normal friends do, hung out after school, talked to each other, the girls would have sleep overs. I wasn't allowed because of the whole being a guy thing. Everything was fine. I would write and act. Kya would sing her heart out whenever she felt bad. Nikki and Jade both drew." Kevin said, also adding his input.

"Then there was the fire. Someone lit the art studio at school on fire. To this day no one knows who it was. Only Jade and Nikki used the studio. Jade was crushed because of the note that she found by where her drawings were. She refused to draw again. Nikki discovered dancing. Jade discovered acting." I said.

"Things went back to looking down for a while. Kya kept getting bronchitis. Every month right when she would get better, it would come back. Nikki hit a growth spurt and had charlie horses al the time and couldn't dance. My dad hated me acting. Kevin was just affected by the mood and had no insparation to write." Jade butt in.

"Seventh grade, we all felt a little better. Kya still got sick just not as much, only twice a year now. Kevin wrote again. Jade stopped caring about what her father said and continued to act. I had spurted in growth and could dance again. The only thing that really changed in seventh grade was our bodies." Nikki said laughing and somewhat sarcasticly.

"By that she means, the girls each got boobs, hips, and asses. While I got B.O. and started to run." Kevin butt in.

"Yep, Nikki and Jade each grew to the size they are now, while I stayed at half of what I am now. I didn't fully grow until the summer after eigth grade. Guys kept looking at us in school, especially Jade. She was always tall, then she got a body. She then used it to her advantage. We were the rulers at our school, even though we weren't the oldest. We were not a force to fight because you always lost." I said laughing. It was all true. I could see by the look on Beck's face that he was impressed.

"We were all powerful, but Kya doesn't give herself enough credit. She had the widest hips, best hair, and she wore make-up. The guys looked at her as well. She noticed them all, except for Kevin. Kya also used her body to her advantage. Notice the low cut shirts and shorts. Those didn't start until the end of seventh grade." Jade said looking right at me.

"The only reason I wear clothes like this is because I don't like the other things, okay. I, so did not use my body. It was seventh grade. My hips only looked good when I grew into them. My hair took forever, still does. We're getting off track." I said deffensively.

"Right, okay. At the beginning of eight grade year, things got crazy once again. Kya showed up at my house one night, she was in tears. Her clothes were torn and she looked like she had just been run over my a truck. Turns out, inappropriate touching had found her once again. The only difference is that by this time she was a C cup, had a woman's body, and was 5'6". The damage was much worse than before. She wasn't raped, thank God." Jade took a breath.

"But It sure felt like it. Everytime I closed my eyes or changed my clothes I felt it or saw it again. I would feel thier gross, disgusting hands all over me... inside of me. I never wanted to leave my house. I skipped school for a week. I didn't do anything fun. I just sat in my room with the radio blasting, rocking back and forth on my bed. Jade and I dealt with what had happened before together. This time I was alone. In fourth grade, the fingers of the men only brushed over me it wasn't that bad compared to this. This time all I felt was thier hands on me. I thought it was my fault. That it was the same people as before punishing me for not showing up at that alley everyday like I was told." I broke down in tears. This time they were not silent, I sobbed into my hands not letting anyone touch me.

As I told the story, I relived it. The night that it had happened, the days that followed, all the memories of things I never shared rushing back at me. I felt Jade's hands on my arms, trying to pull me back into the present.

"Kya, its okay. I promise that I won't let anyone hurt you ever again. Please stop crying. We don't have to keep reliving the past. I'll drop it. Beck will drop it." Jade whispered.

I shook my head. I didn't want to drop it, I wanted to move on.

"No, I am not going to drop it. What I haven't told anyone, not a single person on the planet Earth. Is that it happened again. A month after I broke down, I started up my regular rutine. The night after my birthday, I was walking home from your house Jade. Going across the street. I felt the hands on me again. They dragged me into a house. I still don't know where it is they took me. 'Happy Birthday.' They said it to me with such distaste. Everytime that they touched my body, it was like the devil had found his play toy. The other times only one man touched me the others all watched or kept guard. This time, being in a house, everyone of them. There was five, I counted. They all put thier hands on me... in me. It was dark the only light was the moon shining in through a window, I still couldn't see the faces of the men doing it." I could feel that I was about to loose it again. I didn't look anyone in the eye.

Kevin sat next to me stunned, he never knew about what happened to me. Nikki was crying silent tears. Jade was also, she was shaking. Beck looked horrified, I knew that our past was too much.

"Kya... P-please tell me, that all they did... w-was put thier hands on you." Jade said shakily.

"That was all they did. One man tried to do more, the others threatened to shoot him. They said that raping me left physical evidence. If all they did was touch me there was none. They knew the second I could escape I would take a shower in order to was away the feeling." I said saddly. I felt tears running down my face.

"After all of that, things got better again. I was a little more closed off, but things were better. Nothing much happened until that summer. Jade moved, never to be seen again. Until today. Beck, think hard before you answer this. If you knew the kind of things that happened to us before, would you still want to know?" I said looking at him seriously.

Beck still looked horrified. "I would still want to know. I want to be able to help you move past this. You said that is what you wanted to do."

I nodded. Beck was okay. I'm glad he knew.

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. This chapter is the longest so far. In my opinion, this chapter is the most important in the story. I know that it was more focussed on Jade and Kya, that is just because those are the two characters that I wanted the more dramatic things to happen to. Nikki and Kevin had they're normal issues for the ages that the issues pertain to. I will try to update more quickly. Please review. It means a lot to me to see what you guys think.**


	10. Chapter 10: Sympathy and Empathy

Kya's POV:

"Kya, why didn't you tell me about... everything?" Kevin asked. His voice was soft.

We had left Beck's RV an hour before. Nikki took my car home. We were sitting in a park on top of a table.

"I don't know. It isn't exactly something that I llike to talk about. When I broke down in there... you know that doesn't happen often, at all. Whenever I think about it or talk about it, I relive it. You can't possibly understand that. It hasn't happened to you. I'm not saying you couldn't help. I know you could." I took a deep breath.

I felt bad about not telling Kevin. He was a great boyfriend. Did all the things a boyfriend should. Being honest is something I should do. Technically, I am honest, Kevin has never asked if I was sexually abused. Granted that isn't a normal question to ask you girlfriend or boyfriend. Kevin sighed bringing me back.

"I don't want symathy. I told everyone in there because I feel like I can trust the people I told. I didn't plan on saying it. Jade started to tell about the first time. I had to get that off my chest, out of mind. I know that you, Nikki, and Jade won't show sympathy because you know I don't want that. Beck shouldn't either, Jade will tell him not to."

"Kya... right now I'm not focused on who you told or why. I want to help. I want to be able to understand so that I can help. I tried rubbing your arm when you were crying, you didn't even feel me. Jade barely touches your arm and your head snaps up. That makes me feel like... not bad. I want to be able to empathize, not sypathize. Help me understand." Kevin said never losing his soft tone of voice. There was no emtion.

"There is no way that I can make you understand without you feeling like you went to hell and came back burnt to a crisp. When it happens you don't have control over your own body. The feeling is foriegn and unwelcomed. I have tried everything to move on. Alone it isn't easy. I don't like to share it with other people." This conversation was really akward.

"I will never be able to fully understand what it feels like. That I accept as truth. I will never be the one to empathize with you like Jade will be able to. Even if she can only do it partialy. All I ask is that you let us help you." Kevin said looking in my eyes.

"Of course you can help. Please don't treat me any differently now that you know what happened to me."

"Of course not. Its getting late, I'll take you home."

No One's POV:

When the others left Beck and Jade sat in the RV silent. The air felt thick with the new realizations made that night. Thoughts swirled in the couples' heads, niether choosing to voice them. That is until Beck broke the silence.

"Jade, why haven't you told me about any of those things? Do you not trust me?"

"Its not that I don't trust you. As you heard just now, my past isn't a pleasent one. Reliving that not so good past isn't fun. I tend not to do it. Please don't feel bad. When telling our past I stayed away from anything that you know, so as not to let out anything that didn't need to be said. I noticed a difference in Kya. Each time it happened to her. In fourth grade she barely spoke to anyone but me. The second time, she freaked out. Locked herself away for days. You would go over to her house and find her in tears. The third time, I didn't know about it, but I noticed a change in her. You didn't find her in tears, but she would zone out for hours at a time. When you asked her what was wrong she denied doing anything out of the ordinary. She lost her smile after that. If anything ever bothered Kya you could automatically tell because her smile was gone. She wasn't neccisarrily frowning. Whenever those things happened to her she never smiled." Jade said, at the end talking more to herself than Beck.

"I noticed that everytime someone brought up the past her big, bright smile vanished. Jade, we will be able to help Kya. Please from now on tell me everything no matter how bad. I could tell be the look on Kevin's face that he didn't know about any of that. I don't want that to be me someday Jade." Beck said looking at his girlfriend.

"I won't keep anything from you. I hope we can help her. If she can move past this... it would help her so much."

"Then its settled, tomorrow we try to help Kya move past her past. You as well." Beck said.

**A/N: Sorry if that this chapter is short. The conversations each hold a key point. If they are not up front please look deeper. Thanks for the reviews. Please review again or for the first time.**


End file.
